Heroes
by taka0101
Summary: This is my first story, PLEASE R/R flames welcome! More to come, and I'm trying to improve. The first one of the hero series is about an ancient colossus.
1. 1 Calamity the Colossus

**Author's Note: I don't own Starcraft**

Heroes' Stories

Calamity the Colossus

Ah, it is done_. The protoss engineer exclaimed in delight. The crowd behind him all emanated thoughts of relief and delight. The first colossus to ever exist on this sector had been built. Its magnificent thermal lances shone in the moon light. The protoss were happy that most of the work was done. _Let's name it! _One expressed his thought. _What for?_ Said another. _It is a symbol of our achievement after all these years.

But we don't need to name it!

What is the matter of a simple creation of identity?

It is a _machine_. It is thoughtless.

It is a symbol of our hard work. It _is _worthy to be named.

Name a-

Silence. We will name it Calamity, a worthy name for a deadly machine.

_The chief engineer silenced everyone, and that was it. Instead of Mark 1, or prototype, it was called Calamity. Centuries later it would remember….._

It pondered about its name as it remembered the creation of itself and the naming. It had been one of the first colossus to ever get named. But long after when it's more magnificent copies had been made, it had been forgotten, and put in the dusty shelves of history that would never be celebrated again. It had watched in silence the Kalathai Intercession, and it had also witnessed its brothers and sisters being sent into the deep, dark waters, sealed and perhaps never to be opened. It had even survived the Brood War, and here it was, in the middle of Aiur, but Aiur wasn't the only planet it had visited. It had been a stowaway in several Warp prisms, unknown to others. It had seen and it had surpassed a machine; now it could think, although it would never know why. It began climbing a near cliff, pointlessly wandering among the ruins of Scion, at least among the ruins that the Zerg had left uninfested. There was no point in its life, yet it kept on surviving, knowing that it had a purpose, which was undiscovered. Calamity thought-no, _knew_-that it had some kind of purpose.

Suddenly the ground beneath it moved, and a dozen hydralisks sprung up. Another two dozen zerglings unburrowed and charged towards Calamity, and the colossus quickly fired a volley of penetrator blasts, which combusted the zerglings. Then it fried the rest of the hydralisks with a cleanser ray, a continuous blue ray that was deadly. He had obtained these weapons by the fortunate encounter of the remains of a carrier flagship. By attaching new weapons from its engineering bay, along with its intelligence, it became deadlier than 10 colossi combined.

Another group of Zerg was heading towards his direction. It wondered if it should slaughter them, but decided against it and moved on. Rather than wasting energy on the petty minions, it would search for the primary hive and destroy it instead. The machine would suffer, but after all, it was a hit-and-run objective. It would cleanse at least a small part of the beautiful city of Scion. The colossus carefully searched for traces of creep and Zerg. It finally located the main hive and hid in a cliff nearby, and observed two spore crawlers and 5 spine crawlers. Elimination of the spore crawlers was unnecessary. It would decimate the creep tumor surrounding the defensive structures, effectively killing them, and charge to the hive, shoot powerful Reaver scarabs to try to destroy as many hive clusters as he can.

It commenced with its plan, climbing the cliff and crisply burnt few Zerg that guarded it. The Procton plates shielding its entire structure enabled it to survive the spore and spine crawlers' attacks. When it reached the Hive, as according to plan, it dispatched Reaver scarabs to the main hive, and of course, along with a few hatcheries, combusted in to a sickly mess. Calamity also destroyed a few spine crawlers and a baneling nest, which put the overlords in alert. Calamity realized that its shields were dangerously low. Since it had achieved its goal, it had to extract itself. Rushing up the cliff it came down from, it moved with not speed, but agility, dodging spine crawlers and various other Zerg creatures that tried to block its way but miserably failing.

Calamity noticed that the creep was slowly receding. That was excellent. The Zerg had counted on the hive to produce creep. Calamity kept on kiting the Zerg, stopping to fricasse them crisply in to ashes often. Of course, it was not necessary to. But it wished to eliminate as much of these vermin as it could. Suddenly, he heard a fiersum hoor behind his back. Something that chilled his mechanical vertebrae.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Hey guys, this is the second chapter, and this time it will be long. Please r/r **

Chapter 2: Help from nowhere

It was an Omegalisk. And before it registered the beast's presence, it knocked the colossus over. Then it was the Zerg, crawling over its body, everywhere. Zerglings scratching its legs, Hydralisks tearing its thermal lances…and the Omegalisk, slashing with its giant tusks at him. It had never thought such a complicated strain of Zerg would be present here. Although in single combat Calamity could destroy it, it had bought enough time for the rest to reach it.

_No, no, no, it cannot end like this._

But the situation seemed perfectly against it; it couldn't attack properly, it couldn't escape, and so this must be the end. It couldn't even gain comfort by thinking of the Khala as the protoss did; although it was part of the protoss, it was a machine.

It reminded itself that at least it had outdone other colossi. It had destroyed many more Zerg than the others. It decided to stop its futile attempt to escape and shut down its visual sensors. Then it began trying to remember the world by noises before it would burst into nothingness. The Zerg's screaming and grunting, more footsteps of more Zerg, the slashing of claws and spines…nothing it wanted to hear. Then suddenly…

"My Life for Aiur!"

Yes, it would want to remember that. It was the motto of the protoss zealots, and it reminded it of how it was created…..wait, why would it hear that?

This time there were hundreds of cries of the motto and the slashing of psi blades. It could sense their psionic entity, and no doubt there were more would come. Psionic storms raged around him, vaporizing the Zerg within proximity, and Calamity saw a flicker of hope. With a mighty mechanical groan, Calamity raised itself from all the Zerg crawling on him, and reactivated its thermal lances. The magnificent weapon flared up and Zerg fat sizzled under the mighty colossus, and a fresh salvo of penetrator blasts erupted from Calamity. Telepathic cries were heard.

"So it's true!"

"This one _is_ unique!"

"The Hierarch was right!"

_Funny,_ thought Calamity privately,_ I'm not sure they had a hirearch.._ It also noticed that it was in the verge of exploding. Just then something came to his aid; exact Replicas of his own appeared, walked to the middle of the Zerg and joined Calamity. They began shooting their own beams of death, too. _When would the protoss have redeemed my kin?_ But there was no time to waste, and before the Zerg could see which was which, it escaped, to the safety of the surging zealots and High templar. Protoss mechanics came eagerly forward, in their hands shield batteries and spare parts. The Protoss mechanics quickly surrounded Calamity and began repairing. A few minutes later, with a-good-as-new Calamity's help the protoss drove off the zerg. As the last ultralisk scrambled off before anyone could kill it, the ancient colossus began walking as fast as it could away.

"Wait,"

A telepathic message was menacing enough to make Calamity go even faster. As if on cue, the zealots dashed to block its way. Every attempt to walk over was blocked as the zealots burned its legs with their psi blades. The colossus also knew that if it just went over them, the zealots could make quick work of it, and it refused to kill a protoss. Calamity tried to reverse but the path was blocked by more zealots. The High templar that was leading the group came forward and attempted conversation.

"We're not hostile."

_What do you want from me?_

"You're searching for a purpose…and we will give you one,"

_Not any purpose…._

"Indeed. Would you like to fight for the Archivists?"

_Archivists?_

"The days have grown darker. Enemies from the past are emerging from the shadows. New ones have appeared out of nowhere, and even when we finally bonded with the fallen ones and certain Terrans, we cannot hold on our own. Beastly monsters ravage the sector every day. You are known to be able to survive Aiur. We wish you to join the fight to keep peace in the sector,"

_How can I trust you?_

"Why do you think we've been keeping you alive for the past months? Your vitality is not as good as you think. Our shield generators have been set at several locations, their power core barely holding out as our engineers tried to generate your shields as much as you lose them. Our courageous zealots have lessened the Zerg where you seem to go through many times. You almost got destroyed today, and if not for the hallucinations, you would be dust now, and the Zerg threat in Aiur has been much more fearsome than the past…you never did face the Zerg in what the protoss would call large numbers until now…"

Calamity mulled over the thought. Although the warriors had proved themselves by saving its life, were they just going to use the colossus as a weapon? Or was this the purpose meant for it?

Then an idea hit upon it. There would be a leader of this whole…group. It would meet the leaders and judge the Archivists.

_ Where are your leaders? I am sure a scrawny band of zealots aren't the whole of your…organization._

The high templar seemed to consider for a moment.

"Very well…anyhow, we must get out of Aiur before more Zerg notice us…"


End file.
